Episode IV-VI Adjourn
Episode IV-VI Adjourn is the twenty-fourth episode of the Anime adaptation. Synopsis George and Jessica's tests come to a head as Krauss and co. stage a prison escape. Soon after, Maria and Battler are called to take their tests, with Battler finally meeting Beatrice in person on the gameboard. As part of his test, Battler must remember his past. Plot Summary First Half The goats guarding the prison have disappeared, and Krauss uses this chance for an attempt at prying the bars open. Kanon asks Shannon if they should struggle one more time and she agrees, willing to do so as many times as it takes. Kanon tells Krauss to stand back and conjures his magic sword, slicing the bars clean open. Kyrie and the rest are dumbfounded at this sight, asking what they really are; Shannon replies that they're humans. The Chiesters notify Virgilia of the jailbreak, and she throws a tantrum upon learning Gaap stole her soldiers without asking. Chiester 00 requests permission to fire at the escapees, and Virgilia permits it. Meanwhile, Jessica is still pounding away at Ronove's shield, backing him into a wall. Jessica thinks he's finally getting tired, but he replies that he'll end it soon, casting his shield farther out from him. At the same time, George dispatches the last of Gaap's borrowed goats and concentrates his attention to just her. He delivers a roundhouse kick that Gaap easily dodges, but he kicks up a flurry of rose petals to distract her. The petals dissipate and Gaap sees that George suddenly disappeared; a shadow falls on her and George comes crashing down on her with an axe kick. As the prisoners run through the halls of Kuwadorian's basement, Jessica delivers another blow to Ronove's shield and receives an electric shock; it's been upgraded with reactive armor, powerful enough to counter Jessica's attacks. She doesn't care and keeps punching harder, receiving even more shocks. Ronove advises her to stop, seeing how she's most likely putting her strength into one last attack. Jessica thinks Ronove's shield is about to break and so she continues her assault. George is about to connect with his axe kick, but both him and Gaap disappear into another portal. The pit reopens in midair and Gaap gracefully lands, but George anticipated it, still preparing his axe kick. Gaap looks irritated at George, but her expression changes and she creates yet another portal to swallow George, who notices it too late. Jessica launches one last punch towards Ronove, but she also disappears into a portal. Ronove shrugs, saying she did ask her to stop. Jessica and George are then teleported into the center of the garden, where they wind up killing each other; Jessica's head is smashed by George's kick, and George is punched though the gut by her superpowered fist. Gaap sits back, saying that she only pretended to be in danger, and sends Jessica's corpse back to Ronove. Jessica is then brought back to life and the demon butler laments how he tried to warn her, but she'd never listen anyways. She feels her head, surprised that she's alive, and Ronove tells her that it's temporary; she has only three minutes to settle any attachments she might have to this world. He disappears, and Jessica calls Battler on the phone. She tells him that she's already dead, having half of her head smashed open. Battler curses Kinzo, and he learns that George was also killed instantly. She knows that Battler is up next for his test and tells him to be on his guard because their enemies are not human; they're demons with terrifying magic. Jessica's wound begins reappearing and, seeing her time is up, she wishes Battler luck before falling over dead. Krauss and the other prisoners make it outside, coming out of a grate. Nanjo says they're behind the mansion, recognizing the scenery. Kanon is the last one to come out of the grate, but a hole suddenly appears in his chest; he falls back down as Shannon reaches out to him. She tells everyone to run and a golden arrow flies through her head, killing her. Kyrie, Krauss, and Nanjo start running, but Nanjo falls behind and also gets shot through the head. They make it to the mansion gate, but Krauss gets shot too, much to Kyrie's horror. She makes it to the mansion and calls Battler with the kitchen phone. She tells him that the call might cut out partway through, meaning she's been killed. Kyrie also gives him some advice: if a demon or witch appears in front of him, there's no need to doubt their existence. Battler is unable to believe that Kyrie would ever say this, and she understands. She thanks him and says goodbye, asking that he forgive her for acting so cold to him just because he was Asumu's son. Battler says there's nothing to forgive because Kyrie is like a real mother to him right now, but Kyrie becomes unresponsive. Battler starts calling her name, not realizing she'd just been killed as the clock strikes 23:47. Second Half Battler punches the wall, angry that most of his family's been killed by Kinzo. Maria realizes that with all of these sacrifices, Beatrice has been revived. Battler swears to find Beatrice and beat her up, preparing to go outside with a hat stand weapon when the phone rings again. Maria picks it up and happily speaks to the person on the other side; she's told to pass it to Battler, and leaves the cousin room. Battler asks where she's going, and she replies that it's time for her test. He doesn't want her to go since she'll be killed, but Maria has faith since the ceremony is over now; she's already been invited to the Golden Land. Maria gives one last laugh and leaves, and Battler speaks to the person on the phone; it's Beatrice, who gives a hearty "Congratulations!" Battler asks if she's working for Kinzo, and then demands to know where she is. Beato talks back to Kinzo, saying she wants to gives Battler his test instead. Kinzo calls her fickle, and Beato says Battler reminds her of the old sorcerer when he was young. Beato informs the incompetent boy that she'll supervise his test personally, and tells him to meet her in front of the mansion. Soon after, Battler heads out into the rain to check on Gohda and Kumasawa, banging on the door to the storehouse. When he doesn't get an answer, he looks through the window to find them dead and hanging from the ceiling with wounds in their foreheads. He then heads to the mansion and finds a box sitting outside, and Beatrice calls down to him from the roof. She tells him that his test is in the box; he threatens to beat her up and the other people who killed his family, and Beato replies that he can do that if he passes the test. Battler opens the box to find a letter, same as the ones given to George and Jessica. He reads the letter out loud: "Among the three mentioned below, sacrifice one in order to gain two. # Your life. # _______'s life. # Everyone else's lives." Battler wonders why the second one is blank, and Beato tells him that's where the name of the person he loves most goes. They knew of George and Jessica's loves beforehand, so they wrote those in there; she has no idea who Battler loves, so she left it blank. Battler mockingly says he loves Beatrice the most, and chooses the second option. She tells him to stop fooling around and say the name of who he really likes; it's a test after all. Battler says there's no girl in particular that he likes, and asks why he would even tell this to Beatrice. She grabs her forehead, realizing that this test is a bust, and then gives him a different test: Battler must atone for a sin he committed six years ago. She invokes him to remember, confess and repent. Battler tries to remember, and thinks of the time Rudolf got remarried and Battler abandoned the Ushiromiya family name. Beato denies it, having no interest in anything between him and his parents. She hints that it has something to do with Rokkenjima, and that he should easily remember it given their location. Battler still doesn't understand, and Beato gets even more frustrated and tells him that forgetting it is his sin; remembering it will be his atonement. In the metaworld, Battler asks Beato if this sin had anything to do with the two of them. She asks why that is, and he says her eyes seem to be telling her to apologize. She explains that six years ago, Battler and Beato still hadn't met; the sin has no relation between them. He's still confused and Beato continues, saying that Battler has definitely sinned; because of his sin, people died. Battler is one of the causes for this tragedy on Rokkenjima. Battler looks stunned as the scene returns to the island. Beato sees that Battler cannot remember, and so she plans to leave the gameboard, walking away as Battler yells at her to come down and face him. Beato returns to Kinzo's study, where the old man wishes to know Battler's results. He says Maria passed her test splendidly, impressed despite how much he's always looked down on her. Beato is too dejected to say anything, and Kinzo asks what's wrong. He happily offers to roast a whole cow, but Beato says he should get roasted instead; Kinzo spontaneously combusts, and Beato watches as he burns to a crisp. Ronove appears to ask what's wrong, and Beato says it's not fun anymore. Virgilia appears too, and Beato is too pained to even answer her. Gaap arrives to cheer her up and asks if Battler said something, but is cut off when she suddenly freezes. Beato orders everyone to leave since she's in a bad mood and then returns to the metaworld. Battler asks her what's wrong, and she says it's over; she's grown tired of the game. Battler takes it to mean he wins, and Beato responds that that's not the case; the game will be forgotten, abandoned with no winner or loser. Bernkastel arrives to clarify that Beato means to close the game without it ending for all eternity. Lambdadelta arrives too, saying she won't let Beato abandon the game, and Gretel arrives to say that she got Battler involved, so she should take responsibility. Beatrice angrily responds to her request, asking if Battler was ever qualified to be her opponent in the first place. She asks him to repeat several things in red; Battler is confused, and Beato says she's letting him do it just this once. Lambda sees what Beato is doing, but she's told not to interfere. Battler begins repeating after her; he confirms that Battler Ushiromiya's mother is Asumu Ushiromiya without any problems. Beato then asks to repeat that "Battler Ushiromiya was born from Asumu Ushiromiya," but Battler gags when he tries to say it. He tries it again, but realizes that he's completely unable to say it. Beato claims that because Battler cannot repeat it in red, he is not qualified to be her opponent; she started this game so she could fight with Kinzo Ushiromiya's grandson, Battler Ushiromiya. The man in front of her cannot repeat this information, so he loses all of his qualifications. Battler tries one more time to repeat it in red, but fails yet again; Beatrice calls checkmate and determines Battler is not Asumu Ushiromiya's son. He protests but suddenly disappears, and Beato disappears too. Lambda asks Bern if she's okay with this, and she replies that if Battler's lost the will to fight, then there's nothing she can do. She hopes to meet Lambda again in some other world, and she, Gretel and Lambda all disappear. Beatrice goes to the Golden Land, where golden roses reach as far as the eye can see. She speaks to Maria, saying they're the only ones who can understand magic. Maria says they should just forget about everything and relax, where nobody can ever hurt them again. The episode ends as Beatrice sheds tears, ready to be with her friend for all eternity. Teaser Amakusa narrates the preview talking about how he's a veteran, all the way from the Self-Defense Force to the French Foreign Legion. He remembers a time serving under President Okonogi when he was deep in the mountains of Gifu or Toyama, getting himself caught in a trap an enemy had set. He was shocked to see the enemy's exhilarating passion, and started talking about his hobbies with him. A baseball-player joined in and they talked about who would in a fight between "Ultimate Maid" and "Commander Catears." Amakusa says the next episode title and then prepares a costume for Ange, saying it's the "Angel Mort," created by the US special forces. He demonstrates that the skirt transforms into a parachute and gets beat up afterwards. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, to adjourn means to pause the game and come back to it later. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode